1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to beverage makers adapted to receive coffee pods or loose coffee, and to brewing chambers for such coffee machines and other beverage makers. It further relates to methods for brewing coffee or other beverages in a pressurized brewing chamber including brewing single cups and carafes using the same basic system. The field of the invention additionally relates to coffee makers adapted to deliver hot water on demand using the same heater as that used to make coffee. The hot water is preferably delivered through a separate water channel independent of the coffee channel.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A variety of coffee makers have been designed for use in the home and/or in commercial establishments. Some types of coffee makers employ pumps for delivering hot water to a brewing chamber. The water can be heated in a reservoir or in a heater connected in the fluid line between the reservoir and the brewing chamber. Water is provided under pressure to the brewing chamber, where it is caused to pass through ground coffee or other flavoring material and into a receptacle. The pressure maintained in the brewing chamber varies among coffee makers. Relatively high pressure is required to properly brew certain beverages such as espresso while relatively low pressure can be used to brew tea or coffee. Brewing chambers that operate under pressure must be sealed in order to function properly. A number of different arrangements have been employed to lock and seal such chambers. Access to the brewing chamber can be provided by a cover or lid hingedly attached to the coffee maker housing.
Many coffee makers are designed to accept coffee pods. Coffee pods are generally made from a porous cellulose enclosure filled with coffee grounds. As pods contain a specific amount of coffee grounds, a person can make a cup of coffee that is both fresh and is of desired strength.